batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Beginnings Part III
Dark Beginnings Part III is the third episode of season one and marks the first appearance of Batman and Commissioner Gordon. Synopsis One night in Gotham City several crimals were smuggling drugs into Gotham. Just then the lamp post are broken. One of the thugs walks over and picks up the object that broke the light, a small metal bat. The criminals then fan out and search the area. One by one they are taken out by a figure moving in the shadows. When the final criminal is cought the attacker reveals himself as "the Batman." A few minutes later the criminals are delieverd to the police. The next day Bruce Wayne and Alfred watch a news report on the television. The new police commissioner, James Gordon, tells the press that he has started an investigation into Lew Moxon and that he plans to bring down the crime lord. Meanwhile, Bruce begins to wonder if he can trust the new police commissioner or if he is just another corrupt cop. Later that night Lew Moxon visits Gordon at his office at the Gotham City Police Dapartment. Moxon offers Gordon one million dollars to destroy the evidence against him but Gordon blatantly refuses. As Moxon walks out the door he threatens Gordon. Batman who is listening from outside the window hears the whole conversation. Sometime later Bruce Wayne meets with Vicki Vale for her interview. She asks him about his travels and they both develop a strong attraction for each other. Bruce also goes to Wayne Enterprises and meets with the CEO Lucious Fox. Fox tells Bruce that he was one of his fathers best friends. Fox also tells Bruce that he is getting older and that he wants to step down. Bruce becomes the new CEO but also makes Lucious Fox the Vice President of Wayne Enterprises. As night falls Bruce Wayne as Batman heads to Jim Gordon's house believing that Moxon will send men after him. Batman's hunches prove true and Gordon is able to defend himself but is eventually overpowered. Just then Batman appears out of the shadows and takes the criminals down. Gordon wonders if he can trust Batman, and the Dark Knight reassures him that he is an friend. At that moment Detective Arnold Flass goes into the evidence locker room and destroys everying that could incriminate Moxon. A few days later Batman goes to Moxon's office and tells him that he will not rest until he is behind bars. To that Moxon responds by saying that he has connections all over Gotham City and anything he finds will not incriminate him. Cast Locations and Items *Batarang *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Gotham City *Gotham City Police Department *Wayne Enterprises *James Gordon's house *Lew Moxon's office Allusions to other versions of Batman *Batman's costume has a yellow oval around the bat on his chest. Once during the episode the colors reverse and the bat is yellow and the oval is black. This is a reference to the Super Friends cartoons where that would happen very often. After this episode Batman wears a plain gray and black costume. Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Episodes with allusions